Prince Gunther
'''Prince Gunther Lapsburg von Stuben '''is the prince of Stockerdörfl and a student at the Royal Genovian Academy. Biography Early Years Gunther is born in Stockerdörfl.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Wedding Disaster Sixth Grade Royal Wedding Disaster Olivia Harrison begins attending the Royal Genovian Academy and is assigned to dance with Gunther for All Roads Lead to Genovia. Unfortunately, Gunther flexes his arms and cuts off her circulation when they dance leading to the girls calling him "the Flexer." Gunther gets framed for Luisa Ferrari's drawing of Olivia, which he denies to his classmates, but he is sent to Madame Alain's office, which worries him as this will be his third strike and he does not want to be expelled. Olivia asks to be excused and follows him to the office where she tells him she is going to explain that he didn't do it to Madame Alain because it is the right thing to do, but Gunther thinks she is doing it because she likes him. Gunther tells Olivia that he likes her even though she tries to explain to him that she only likes him as a friend. Madame Alain interrupts them but she does not believe that Gunther didn't make the drawings so Olivia takes responsibility for them herself, which only make Gunther believe that Olivia likes him more. On the walk back to class Gunther brags about how he is going to go to the Olympics but Olivia tells him that he is being braggy and that he hurts her hand when he flexes while they are dancing. Gunther apologizes to Olivia but he calls her his girlfriend, even though she insists she is not. When they return to class Gunther is very gentle with Olivia while they are dancing. The next day he shoes up to school in a proper uniform and everyone notices his makeover. He bows to Olivia and pulls out her chair for her before telling her that he changed his look for her. Olivia reminds Gunther that they are just friends but he tells her that he told his parents about her and they have invited her to come and visit over the summer, but Olivia rushes off to the airport before she can respond to him. At the performance of All Roads Lead to Genovia Gunther asks Olivia to come and visit him over the summer again, but Olivia suggests that maybe instead they should write to each other. Gunther texts Olivia that he has a surprise for her. Gunther shows up to the wedding reception with perfectly blonde hair - having spent hours using lemon juice to get the chlorine stains out. Luisa thinks Gunther looks amazing and Gunther compliments her on her Claudio, revealing that he is wearing a vintage Claudio that belonged to his grandfather and that his mother used to model for the designer. Luisa is excited by this information and they begin to talk all about Claudio. Seventh Grade Gunther and Luisa date all summer and break up multiple times, but still remain together.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crush Royal Crush The Royal School Winter Games are being held in Stockerdörfl and Gunther wants everyone to go so that they can see his hometown. Due to La Grippe keeping students home there are not enough permission slips turned in and Gunther begs Olivia to go so that the trip will not be cancelled and offers to teach her how to ski. Gunther is on the platform and witness Clarisse Renaldo force Roger, the 12th Duke of Marborough to give his shirt to Prince Khalil. He sits with the other snowboarders on the train. He and Luisa fight when they get to the hotel as Gunther is staying with his parents and cannot spend as much time with Luisa as she would like. Luisa decides to sit with Roger and 17th Marquis of Tottingham at dinner which causes Gunther to almost cry, but Nadia, Princess Komiko, Victorine, and Olivia try to cheer him up. Gunther insists on teaching Olivia how to ski. At the bottom of the run he introduces his friends to his parents, Hans and Anna-Katerina Lapsburg von Stuben. After Luisa's figure skating competition he gives her a bear holding a heart to tell her that she will always be a winner to her, but Luisa is embarrassed by his revealing their pet name, Goo Goo Bear, to their peers. Dinner that evening is at Gunther's house and he gives all the students from R.G.A. a tour. He and Luisa huddle together to watch the fireworks after dinner. At breakfast the next morning Gunther asks to speak to Olivia alone. He tells Olivia that he thinks Luisa likes someone else but that he likes someone else too. Olivia tells Gunther that if they both like different people they should probably break up, but Gunther is concerned as they were supposed to wear matching Claudio outfits to Olivia's birthday - though Olivia assures him they could still wear their matching outfits as friends. Luisa gives Gunther a big kiss after his snowboarding competition but Gunther stops her and tells her they need to talk. He breaks up with her and gives her back the tennis bracelet with their initials on it. Nadia, Victorine, and Komiko try to cheer up Gunther on the train ride back to Genovia by painting his nails. At Olivia's birthday party Gunther asks her if she is ok and why she is not wearing the pendant that his parents gave her. Olivia tells him that she cannot wear the necklace as it was too grand of a gift to be from a boy she is not related to (as her family believes it is a bribe to date Gunther) but Gunther tells her that they could be related if they got married. Olivia tells Gunther that he should take some time before trying to get into a long-term relationship and that she is not the right girl for him, which he seems to accept. Royal Crown Gunther comes to the palace to help Olivia, Luisa, and Nishi Desai babysit. He is asked to come over again the second day of babysitting by Morgan Alberto and they all watch the films of Mia's Life. He lets Purple Iris Rockefeller brush his hair and put clips in it, as well as ride him like a pony. Nishi calls Gunther nice and they both blush, as Nishi is flirting with Gunther. Gunther posts pictures of their day on Instagram, which causes Khalil to be sad as he was not invited over. Appearance, Personality, and Traits Gunther is muscular and blonde (though his hair is stained green from chlorine. He is an excellent swimmer and plans on competing in the Olympics, though this causes him to wear shower shoes everywhere he goes. Gunther is immature in 6th grade, making fart noises with his mouth, drawing rude pictures, and referring to his arms as his "guns." References Category:Characters